


Tea Party

by eaten_by_bears



Category: Barbie, G. I. Joe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Feeding, Force Feeding, Non Consensual, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaten_by_bears/pseuds/eaten_by_bears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was showing my friend the scale difference between Barbie and a GI Joe doll, and this happened. Firefly is obsessed with secrecy, Barbie is obsessed with tea parties. Things between them are uneasy.</p><p>Contains non-consensual feeding of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party

"Here you are," the giantess said as she brought a cup of steaming liquid toward Firefly's face. Her mild voice just made his captivity more infuriating. He pushed the cup away.

She laughed, as if he were joking. "Take your mask off, silly," she said.

He snarled, clutching it protectively. "No one sees my face!"

She set the cup down for a moment and shook her head. "Oh, Firefly." She tugged the mask away easily with one hand.

He screamed when she bared his face, hiding the burnt skin with his hands while he struggled in her grip. "No! No!"

Equally unperturbed by the struggling arsonist and the extensive burn scars, she picked her teacup up again and touched it to his lips.

"There, now you can have your tea," she lilted.

She pressed it against his mouth. The thin porcelain was big enough to feel alien and unwelcome. He was used to drinking with straws, anyway.

"Ugh-" But she pushed past his protests, forcing his mouth open until he could taste the warm liquid- lemon and honey and the fine, sharp taste of the tea. It filled his mouth, threatening to spill, and he swallowed.

She smiled brightly. "Isn't that better?"

His shoulders slumped. If it weren't for her arm holding him up, he would have fallen.

She forced his lips open and tilted the cup again, just a little, filling his mouth again with the unwelcome liquor.

And again, he swallowed. Her face lit up at his easy acquiescence.

He liked it.


End file.
